


Loss

by Multifiiction



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Bucky / Reader - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky x reader - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Original Work, Reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Memories, Sad, Sadness, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Imagine the pain of losing the love of your life.





	Loss

You felt empty.

It felt like nothing will ever bring back what you have lost. Like someone took your heart out of your chest.

Exactly a year ago, you lost your husband. Even if you knew, it wasn’t your fault, or that you couldn’t have done anything, you still blamed yourself.

You lost your soulmate.

You were standing by his very thumb stone. Too afraid to look at it. Too afraid to see his name, the name that one time rolled off your tongue and it made his smile. That sweet smile of his. How you missed to see it.

You placed a single flower on the top of the stone. A light breeze traveled through the graveyard, but you didn’t feel it. The pain in your heart was bigger.

You will mourn your lost love for the rest of your life.

You failed to notice a car parking up behind, your mind was flooded with memories of him. Your first meeting, your first kiss, your first passionate night. Then your last meeting, your last kiss, and your very last words to each other.

‘I love you.’

For some, these three words didn’t mean a lot. But to you, it was everything. Since, that’s how you will remember him, even if with time, how voice in your head will fade. You will remember how much you loved each other. That’s when you started crying.

You cried for so many nights, but the pain never eased.

Two figures emerged from the car. Both wearing black, one had a beautiful bouquet in his hands.

You only noticed people coming when they got very close.

You weren’t pleased that strangers would be there at such time.

All you wanted to do was to mourn your husband.

Why would they have to be there?

“Steve, I don’t know if I can do this.” that voice.

It was him. You looked into their direction.

Your love, your husband.

“Bucky.” you whispered. But it seemed like they didn’t hear you. It was really him. He was ALIVE.

Maybe that’s why they came, so they can tell you that Bucky’s alive and finally back!

“I know, it’s hard. But it would be a nice thing to do. And she didn’t want you to cry.”

“I know, but I miss her so much!”

Why was Bucky crying?

Why didn’t they see you?

What was happening?

What kind of dream is this?

“There we are. I’ll give you some privacy.” Steve said. They were now directly next to you, but you couldn’t move. Was this a trick? A sick prank? Magic?

Steve walked away, now it was only Bucky.

Why couldn’t you move?

“Y/N. I miss you so much. It’s been a year already, but I just can’t let you go. I miss waking up next to you, I miss seeing your eyes and that sparkle in them in the mornings. But good things happened too. Steve helped me and made me go to these meetings. I met with other men that lost their loved ones and it helps a lot to talk. I miss your cooking. And that little dance you do when you bake. I even miss your scolding when I do something bad. I never imagined that after everything I did, someone would like me, let alone love me. But you proved me wrong… I tried to be strong. I really did. But without you, I’m lost. I just wish to see you one more time. I would tell you that I love you and that I miss you. I just wish… I just wish you didn’t sacrifice yourself. For us. For the World. For me. I love you always and forever.”

What?

What was he talking about? You were right there! If he would just look to his side!

Then he placed the bouquet on the ground in front of the stone and walked away. He joined Steve and they both left.

Sacrifice?

You moved your head and for the first time in a year, you looked at the stone. What you didn’t expect to see what you saw. Your eyes widened as you heard a car start and move into the distance.

Beloved Wife

Y/N Barnes


End file.
